the day before
by jediknigh5
Summary: This is a prequal to a soon to be posted story called "the plague." It's completely AU, this is really an introduction to how I've altered them for my own purposes. "The plague" will likely be rated M for mature, you'll see why soon enough.


24: The day before

.

Note: This is a prequal to a story that will soon be posted, its working title is "the plague. " Both take place between midnight and midnight, California time. This one takes place the day before "the plague." I think these stories work better if you show the calm before the storm. This one is also much shorter, an introduction to certain characters before the major incident, to show how I've altered them. I didn't intend for this one to be so long. "The plague" will be longer, but spread out over 120 chapters. Both stories take place in July 2012, this one on a Saturday, the next on a Sunday. It's completely AU for the show.

.

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the Fox network. I have altered them all for my own purposes. Certain original characters are all fictional. Any resemblance between them and actual persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

.

12:00

.

Governor Audrey Raines is having a late meeting with her campaign staff. Audrey has secured the republican nomination for president. With less than three weeks until the convention, she has to decide on a running mate. Audrey's chief-of-staff Mark Boudreau comes in with good news.

.

Mark: The latest polls are in. Nationally it's Palmer 47%, Raines 46%. The rest are undecided, or voting for third party candidates. Palmer won a number of southern, normally republican states due to high turnout among african-americans. But a number of them are dissapointed with him, and they don't hate you. Factor that in with your popularity here in California, with more than 50 electoral votes, and we could be looking at an electoral landslide.

Audrey: This is good, but I somehow doubt that president Palmer will give up without a fight.

Mark: Agreed. Palmer's move to normalize relations with Cuba was not popular in Florida. We attack Palmer for that in Florida, we can win there.

Audrey: The problem with that is that, if elected, I'd be stuck with normal relations with Cuba. I can't just bring back sanctions to appease the cuban-american community.

Mark: So just criticize Palmer, then be president.

Audrey: I'm also not a fan of making campaign promises and not living up to it.

Mark: Okay, I have some ideas about where to focus our resources.

.

12:03

.

17 year old Kimberly Bauer is standing outside the movie theatre, waiting for her mother Teri. Kim works as an usher in this theatre. This has been the second week of showing "Dark knight rises" and the crowds are still coming. This has been an exhausting shift, Kim is also expected to work Saturday night, and SUnday afternoon. But at least she can look forward to the beach with her parents tomorrow afternoon. Kim looks at her watch, it's after midnight, so technically she's going to the beach later today, she just needs some sleep first.

.

12:54

.

Governor Raines is finishing up her meeting with her staff. Mark makes a final effort to bring up another point.

.

Mark: We could probably win if we attack the Iran-nuclear deal.

Audrey: I can't do anything to endanger that deal. Palmer's not perfect, but the world is safer with Iran not having the bomb.

Mark: I apologize governor.

Audrey; It's fine. I think we could all use little sleep right now. It's almost 1am. I'll see you all back here at 7am for another meeting.

.

As Audrey walks to her bed we see she has a slight limp.

.

3:00 California time/6:00 D.C. time.

.

President David Palmer is woken up by alarm clock. Even on Saturday, he has a lot to do. He kisses his wife Anne, then grabs a quick shower and goes to a meeting. Palmer plans to eat breakfast at the meeting. After his shower David Palmer puts on his prostetc arm.

.

3:15 California time/6:15 D.C. time.

.

President Palmer goes to his early meeting, there are eggs, bagels, milk, and orange juice for his breakfast. At the meeting are Palmer's chief-of-staff Mike Novick, and brother Wayne. Wayne is in charge of Palmer's re-election campaign.

.

Wayne: I'm not going to lie. We have a slight lead overall, but only one point, easily within the margin of error. The southern states are up for grabs, as is California. If Raines wins California, and even one of these southern states, she will win in November.

Palmer: We need to focus more of our resources in California.

Mike: I agree. I think we should pull our resources out of Florida. Your normalizing relations with Cuba really hurt us among the cuban-american community. Many are naturalized citizens who still remember Castro's oppressive regime. If governor Raines starts criticizing you for this, and I believe she's just waiting for the right opportunity, she will crush us in that state.

Palmer: For now, we'll reduce our ads in Florida. But how can we defeat Audrey Raines in a state that elected her twice already?

Wayne: We focus on Raines' anti-abortion views, remind everyone that you have always supported a woman's right to choose, she doesn't.

Palmer: I supposse this was inevitable. A pro-life woman against a pro-choice man. But her views are fair game in an election, let's do it.

.

3:33am California time/7:33pm China

.

In China a middle-aged caucasian man named Victor Rovner quickly heads to his apartment. He knows he is being followed, he doesn't know by who. Rovner knows the information he has learned needs to be transmitted to the CIA at once. His freedom, maybe even his life, depends on this. Rovner quickly transmits the intel to Langley, just as there is some loud knocking on his apartment door. He destroys the intel, and prepares to surrender to these people. Rovner hopes it is the chinese police. If it is, the americans will negotiate for his release. If it's certain other people, Rovner knows he likely won't survive the hour.

.

3;51 California time/ 6:51 D.C. time

.

President Palmer prepares to leave for the airport. This being a weekend, he plans to spend it campaigning. With governor Raines gaining ground, he knows he needs to step up his game if he wants a second term. As Palmer is leaving the White House Benteen, the head of the FBI, catches up to him, it seems urgent. They talk in the limo to the airport.

.

Benteen: We recieved intel that there might be an imminent attack against America. Abdul Shariff, an Alqueda cleric, was spotted in Germany. German intelligence had him under surveilance while they verified it was really him. Unfortunately by the time they confirmed Shariff had already left the country. They took pictures of him talking to a caucasian American, these are the pictures.

Palmer: Is that the insane preacher known as "Adam"? The one who encourage multiple school shootings last year?

Benteen: We believe so. Adam dissapeared more than a year ago, we'd hoped he was dead. But now, we fear he was just laying low, planning something big. Shariff is over 70 years old, we believe he attempted to enter the U.S.

Palmer: He wants to do die doing something big?

Benteen: Quite possibly. He wouldn't risk entering this country, or work with an American, unless it would very much hurt America. And there's been increased chatter on the radical websites, the kind that came just before September 11th and similar attacks. The terrorists are planning something, we just don't know what.

.

6:00

.

Audrey Raines wakes up in the governor's mansion. She didn't get much sleep, but she has a big day of campaigning ahead. Before the meeting with her campaign staff Audrey is briefed by her national security liason. It is tradition that the nominees for both major parties recieve these briefings, to prepare for when they are president. Governor Raines is informed about the suspected alliance between Shariff and reverand Adam. She agrees with Benteen's assesment, if these two are working together, it's for a major terrorist attack against America.

.

7:05 California time/10:05 eastern standard time

.

Independant candidate Charles Logan is speaking to a crowd in New York City.

.

Logan: America faces a terrorist threat, and yet my opponents constantly talk about appeasement. We give Iran billions, and beg them not to build a nuclear bomb. We just let these illegals come and take our jobs, rape our women, and we're expected to be nice to them in the hopes they won't plant bombs. Vote for me and I will institute a ban against any muslim coming into America.

.

7:30 California time/10:30 eastern standard time.

.

President Palmer is speaking at an event in North Carolina.

.

Palmer: Alqueda is the biggest enemy of America. These last eleven years we have struck serious blows against these terrorists, but there is still much to be done. The biggest visible victory was the killing of Osama Bin Laden, but most victories are smaller, the results are not neccessarily visible for some time. We must continue our efforts to reduce poverty around the globe, to protect schools that teach children values such as democracy, equality for all races and sexes, and a proper understanding of islam. These schools around the world are, in many ways, our best weapon in preventing Alqueda from recruiting. And a society which cannot help the many who are poor, cannot protect the few who are rich.

.

7:50

.

Tony Almeida woke up, his wife Michelle was still asleep. Getting up early most of the time made it difficult to sleep in on Saturdays. But laying in bed until almost 8am was pretty good for him. At any rate, Tony knew Michelle wanted him to mow the lawn and do other chores around the house today. He planned to get it all done early, so he could look forward to watching the Cubs game on tv tonight. Today was a big day in other ways as well. Tony had been offerred the job of head of CTU Chicago. He was waiting to see if he could get Michelle a job in Chicago as well. Michelle was very qualified, but there might be budget concerns.

.

8:15

.

Jack Bauer could hear the living room television from the bedroom. Teri was just waking up so it was likely Kim. Kim was watching Saturday morning cartoons and eating granola cereal. She was a vegetarian, and her mother sometimes had trouble knowing what to cook for her. The family was looking forward to a day at the beach. Things had been somewhat strained in the Bauer house this last year, Jach had only moved back in last month. But things seemed to be improving, both Jack and Teri were now committed to their marriage and their child. Jack was glad to be hearing cartoons, rather than the news. The newscasters would likely be talking about the upcoming execution of Ishmael Ali, whom Jack had brought down. Ishmael was guilty of multiple bombings, at least 27 civilian deaths. Still, Jack had pretended to be his friend, it wasn't wasy knowing the man would soon be dead. Jack wanted to focus on his wife and daughter at the beach today.

.

11:14

.

At the California prison, David Weiss sees his client, Ishmael Ali. Ali is a convicted Alqueda terrorist, he has lost his final appeal. For whatever reason America didn't execute people between sunset Friday and midnight on Sunday. They refuse to execute people on the sabbath. But in 36 hours, Ishmael will be executed for murder and treason. Weiss belongs to the human rights organization Amnesty Global. He believes everyone deserves fair and adequate representaion, but there is little he can do for Ishmael at this point.

.

Weiss: I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you at this point. There's always the chance that governor Raines or president Palmer will commute your death sentance.

Ishmael: The two candidates for president sparing the life of a man they've already labeled a terrorist.

Weiss: I don't believe in giving up hope.

Ishmael: Don't worry. Soon I will be in paradise.

Weiss: Is there anything you want me to say to anyone?

Ishmael: I haven't been in the game for five years, even if I had any messages, I have no way of contacting them. Evetually they will join me, if they haven't been killed already.

Weiss: Is there anything I can do for you?

Ishmael: Yes. Kill Jack Bauer.

Weiss: I'm an officerof the court, I cannot break the law, especially that law.

Ishmael: Fair enough. But if I could drag him into the gas chamber with me, I'd die with a smile on my face.

.

12:34

.

At the beach Kimberly Bauer comes in from the ocean for lunch. Jack and Teri eat hot dogs and pizza, Kim gets some fruit from a stand.

.

12:48 Caifornia time/3:48 eastern standard time

.

Audrey Raines is speaking to a crowd in Florida.

.

Audrey: During my five years as governor jobs grew in California. What did I do to increase jobs? Very little. As governor I resisted calls to expand government interference, and I lowered taxes. My opponent calls these simply tax cuts for the wealthy. In truth, they were business tax cuts. This allowed businesses to expand, which required them to hire more workers. I also lowered taxes for the working poor because I believe the american people know how to spend their money better than the federal government.

.

1:23

.

Tony finished mowing the lawn and went inside to grab a cold soda. Michelle was nervously waiting for the call. Normally seeing her husband all sweaty would be a good thing, but she was too nervous. Then it rang, Tony took the call. From the look on his face Michelle could tell what the results were before the call ended.

.

Tony: They say there's no funding for new jobs until after the election. But, this is just a setback. Palmer and Raines will realize how talanted you are.

Michelle: Yeah, maybe. What about your offer, it's an amazing opportunity.

Tony: Yeah. They say they want an answer by Monday. We should talk about it.

Michelle: Yeah. I will follow you anywhere, as long as I don't have to cook.

Tony: Michelle, if you promise not to cook, I will take you anywhere.

.

2:19 California time/5:19 eastern standard time

.

On the campaign trail president Palmer is given an update on the situation with Shariff. This comes from Pakistani intelligence. Their government was not perfect, but it was certainly better than what an Alqueda cleric like Shariff wanted, and Sahriff had tried to assasinate the president of Pakistan twice.

.

Benteen: Pakistani intelligence has turned over documents they retrieved from a Alqueda safehouse they raided last month. In them Shariff discusses his plans to enter the United States. Unfortunately Alqueda destroyed any mention of specific targets, or allies. But, Shariff does talk about allying with a "crusader priest."

Palmer: You think he means reverand Adam?

Benteen: Very likely. He also mentions someone called "overlord." Whoever that is, it's someone with resources. We've been able to freeze all of Shariff's known bank accounts, and it doesn't seem like Adam has much money. So someone with money and similar goals is helping fund this operation. And here's where it gets scary. Shariff has no expectation of leaving this country alive. When he was negotiating with the "overlord's" representatives he wanted assurances that this was going to be big. Whatever their endgame is, Shariff is convinced that "America will burn."

.

3:30

.

At the boardwalk on the beach Jack Bauer is playing a little skeeball. It seems he's still a teenager at heart.

.

Teri: Sorry Jack, but it's just about time to go home.

Kim: Can't we stay a little longer?

Jack: Your mother's right Kim. We need to get home so you can shower before your shift. Otherwise you'll be late.

Kim: So?

Teri: Kim, you made a commitment to the movie theatre, you need to live up to it.

Kim: Fine, let's go.

.

4:01

.

The Bauer family arrives home. Kim goes to shower and then eat a quick dinner before going to her job. Jack checked the mailbox, mostly junk mail. But one letter, was from Jack's father Philip, post-marked from prison. More than two years ago Jack had been involved in a sting operation that arrested Philip and six CTU agents. Philip was the owner of a large defense contractor, he had tried to hire numerous people from CTU. The problem was he hired some, while they were still working for CTU, a clear conflict of interest and highly illegal. After that went down Jack became more distant with his wife and child until eventually Teri asked Jack to move out. Jack had only moved back in a month ago. This letter from Philip said he beared Jack no ill will, and wished to reconcile. Jack could ever be sure what his father's motive were. Maybe he just wanted Jack to know he was watching him. Maybe he was acting nice, hoping for an eventual parole. Or maybe Philip really just wanted to reconcile with his only child.

.

4:57pm California time/7:57pm D.C. time/8:57am China time

.

From the White House president Palmer calls Cheng, the chief of police in Hefei China. American intelligence suggests he's overseeing Victor Rovner's interrogation. Rovner tipped them off about what german intelligence had learned about Shariff before german intelligence bothered to tip them off. Rovner is a drug and arms dealer, also an informant for the CIA.

.

Cheng: Mr president, It is an honor to speak with you.

Palmer: Thank you. We understand you've arrested an American citizen named Victor Rovner.

Cheng: I know the name, he's a drug and arms dealer. I don't believe we have yet taken him into custody.

Palmer: I am well aware of mr Rovner's alleged crimes. He is however, still an american citizen. I wouldn't want to hurt american-chinese relations with his death.

Cheng: When we arrest him, he will be given a fair trial, we will not seek the death penalty against him. If you wish his release, perhaps our diplomats can work something out.

Palmer: Thank you.

.

Palmer knew how the game was played. They had just signaled to China that Victor Rovner was more valuable alive than dead. China might torture him, he would likely give them some intel. But eventually, America would get it's informant back.

.

5:55

.

Teri drops Kim off at the movie theatre. Not suprisingly there are already huge crowds. For five hour shift her bosses sometimes forget to give her the mandatory 15 minute break. Kim has messy theatres and impatient crowds to look forward to. It's going to be a long five hours.

.

7:32

.

Tony is watching the Cubs play the Dodgers in Los Angelas. Living in Los Angelas has it's benefits, like meeting Michelle. But being from Chicago Tony will always root for the Cubs. The Cubs might be in last, but the Dodgers are tied for the wild card spot with the Phillies. If the Cubs win tonight, they can knock the Dodgers out of there spot. It's reason enough to watch tonight.

.

7:58 California time/10:58 D.C. time

.

President Palmer is reading the files on Shariff and reverand Adam in his bed at the White House. He knows that police and intelligence agencies are doing their best, but fears they won't know what these two are planning until it's too late. President Palmer also reviews certain emergency contingencies he hopes he never has to use, but which might become neccessary very soon. Then his wife Anne comes in. Anne is a doctor, and even as first lady she works regular shifts at the local hospital. Anne seems exhausted. The dog Argus greets Anne. Argus is a german sheppard, bred and trained to sniff out landmines. He served as a corporal in Afghanistan, three years ago he tripped a landmine to save his fellow soldiers. Argus lost a leg and was scheduled to be put down, but Palmer heard this and asked for Argus to be brought to the White House. He became a pet for the first family, particularly Palmer's children Keith and Nicole, and even now Argus' instincts were to protect his president. Palmer decided to get some sleep. Whatever happenned tomorrow, it was important for the president to be rested.

.

8:07

.

From his house Jack Bauer is watching the Dodgers play the Cubs. If the Dodgers lose the wild card spot, Tony will be insufferable on Monday. Jack would probably have to joke that he was glad to get rid of Tony soon, but in truth Jack was proud of his friend becoming the head of CTU Chicago. Jack would ofcourse remain head of CTU Los Angelas, and Michelle would get a good job in Chicago, she was too qualified not to. Between innings they showed a campaign ad for Audrey Raines. Jack plans to vote for Raines in November. As a soldier he respects David Palmer, but he agrees more with Raines' politics. She seems like an honorable woman. She was a police officer, until she was shot in the leg. Although offerred early retirement Audrey took a desk job and went to law school at night, became a prosecutor. One of the fatalities of the terrorist attacks on September 11th was a California state assemblyman. The governor then hired Audrey to act as a replacement until the next election. Raines politics ended up being conservative-centrist, helped get her re-elected to the state assembly, then elected governor in 2006 and again in 2010. Early in her second term Raines announced her candidacy for president and secured the nomination in June. Jack wouldn't admit this to Teri, but he was attracted to Audrey Raines.

.

8:26

.

Reverand Walker is delivering a speech/sermon. Walker is Charles Logan's running mate. It is a bit of an unusual alliance, a billionaire casino mogul partnered with a fundamentalist christian televangelist. Some thought it could unite their supporters, but thus far the two of them combined are between 1% and 2% in the polls.

.

Walker: My fellow Americans, people have asked me why I support Charles Logan for president. He made his fortune in gambling, committed adultery and bragged about it, and seems to have been pro-abortion for much of his life. The answer is that he has seen the light. It has been an honor to help lead him to Christ. And now, Logan is the only one with the courage to do what must be done in order to win this holy war against islam. Palmer and Raines pressure Israel to give up land. Palmer and Raines pressure Russia to negotiate with chechnyan terrorists. Palmer gives Iran billions, Raines supports him. Palmer lets millions of illegal immigrants, most of whom are muslim, take over this country. Raines does the same in her state of California. Palmer withdraws our forces from Iraq, making a mockery of the soldiers who gave their lives. We are forbidden from having a christian prayer service before a highschool football game, yet Palmer is worried about the religious rights of terrorists in Guantanamo bay. The secularists have long tried to destroy christian America, and Palmer is too cowardy to stan up to them. But I promise you that president Logan will not let christian America die without a fight.

.

9;13

.

During the Cubs game Tony sees an ad for president Palmer's re-election. Tony plans to vote for Palmer in November. He feels a certain kinship with the president because they are both marines. David Palmer payed for college and law school by serving for three years in the Marine Corps. After getting out Palmer turned down several high-paying offers from law firms to become a community organizer. After the attacks of September 11th Palmer returned to the Marine Corps and was sent to Afghanistan. He was captured by Taliban insurgents. The insurgents released him, after cutting off his right arm. The point was to frighten his comrades into desserting, and to let him die of blood loss. But the medics acted quickly, saved his life, and he ended up with a prostetic arm and a medical discharge. Almost immediately upon returning home the democratic party asked David Palmer to run for senate. In 2003 Palmer made a number of speeches against the upcoming invasion of Iraq, people remembered this when that war went badly. Palmer was elected to the United States senate in 2004. In his sole term in the senate Palmer fought against human-trafficking, and to get better benefits for veterans, before announcing his candidacy for president in 2007, elected in 2008. Tony believed this was exactly the person he wanted to be his president for four more years.

.

10:21

Tony is watching the end of the game. It's the bottom of the 9th. The Cubs are up by one run, two outs, but the Dodgers have the bases loaded. One good lowball hit and the Dodgers win the game. The Dodger batter swings away, the ball goes deep into centerfield. The Cub centerfieder dives for the ball, and catches it. The game is over, the Cubs win. And it seems the Philadelphia Phillies are now in the wild card spot by one whole game, but there is plenty of time for the Dodgers to regain that. Still, Tony decides to go to bed with his wife on a positive note. They plan on attending mass tomorrow morning, but they have time for one thing tonight.

.

10:37

.

Governor Raines prepares to go to sleep. She has reviewed emergency procedures, trying to prepare for what might come next. Before she goes to sleep she checks in on her children, teenage Phoebe, and younger sons James and Richard. Audrey also sees her six month old grandson Abraham, son of Phoebe. The fact that her daughter is a teen mother might hurt her among some voters, especially with Logan and Walker in the race. Then again, most of their supporters were racist and/or misogyist who were unlikely tovote for Palmer or Raines.

.

10:59

.

At a covert American military base a young soldier named Chris arrives at his post for guard duty. He may catch heat from his wife Sarah for this later. When their baby girl Bianca wakes up crying, she'll be the only one at home to take care of her. Chris hadn't neccessarily anticipated so many graveyard shifts when he joined the army at 18, but he understood the neccessity why this was important.

.

11:11

.

Kimberly Bauer is finally able to clock off from her job. She sees a sign that students need to hand in their school-year availability by August 15th. Kim's father Jack is there to pick her up.

.

Jack: Your mother says she's going to try and make you a vegetarian breakfast tomorrow.

Kim: Cool.

Jack: I know things weren't easy when I moved out last year.

Kim: It's her fault. She had the affair, she should have been the one to move out.

Jack: She didn't start seeing dr Parslow until we were seperated. Truth is, I dated other women too.

Kim: Still, why did you have to leave.

Jack: After what happenned with my father, I was angry, distant. I tried to hide it from you, I never tried to hurt your mother, but she didn't like the way I was. Besides, after what happenned, we were both there for you.

Kim: Yeah, you both were. I'm sorry, I'll try to make more of an effort.

Jack: Thank you.

Kim: Can we play a game of chess when we get home.

Jack: Sure, if you're not too tired, I can beat you either way.

Kim: We'll see about that.

.

11:57

.

A final split screen shows multiple characters. Jack and Kim are playing chess. Kim has more pieces, but Jack seems to have a plan. President Palmer sleeps soundly with his wife by his side, and their dog by their bed. In a chinese prison Victor Rovner anxiously awaits news he will be released. He also silently debates what exactly to tell chinese authorities to avoid torture. The young guard Chris stands quietly at the gates, his biggest problem so far is just boredom. Meanwhile, in a laboratory at the base, a young docto named Jenkins quietly makes his way past security. Jenkins has stolen a vial of the cordella virus. With this he and his associates will fulfill God's work. But before Jenkins can make it out the guards figure out what he's planning. Jenkins finds himself surrounded by ten guards, all with their guns aimed at him. He knows there is no getting out of here with the virus. The guards feared shooting at him could unleash the virus, but they couldn't let it out of here. They tried reasoning with him. But Adam had een very clear about what to do in this situation. Jenkins took the vial out and threw it at the guards. They shot him, and tried to catch the vial. But it landed on the floor, and began spreading.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:50

12:00:00


End file.
